


Lưu trữ em trong cửa sổ tâm hồn

by pea_pea_pea_peanut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor!Akaashi, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - College/University, Director!Bokuto, Fluff, Gen, minor KageHina
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pea_pea_pea_peanut/pseuds/pea_pea_pea_peanut
Summary: Từ đằng xa, Bokuto đã có thể thấy Akaashi nổi bật giữa đám đông. Em đứng cạnh gốc cây, hơi cúi đầu xem điện thoại. Vài cô gái đứng đằng xa ngó ngó em, lặng lẽ rút điện thoại muốn chụp. Có thể đoán được tối nay trên diễn đàn nào đó sẽ sôi sục vì gương mặt mới xuất hiện đây.Người bình thường thấy cảnh này, một là yên lặng đợi người ta chụp xong thì đi gọi Akaashi. Hai là khéo léo lại gần nói chuyện với em lâu một chút, ‘vô tình’ lọt vào ống kính, biết đâu nhờ vậy lại được chú ý. Ba là túm em đi luôn, hất bay vụ lên diễn đàn.Nhưng đây là Bokuto.Anh đứng từ xa vẫy vẫy Akaashi, gào lớn.“Hey hey Akaashi! Em đang được chụp ảnh kìa! Tạo dáng đi chứ, dáng nào ngầu ngầu vào!”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio





	1. Chapter 1: Tìm được em rồi

“Bokuto này, cậu muốn thực hiện project này cùng tớ không?”

“Hử?”

Bokuto ngẩng lên khỏi tô ramen, nhìn Sugawara đang do dự cắn môi. Biết nhau đã sắp 7 năm mà cái tên này vẫn không thể nói chuyện với anh không câu nệ như với Daichi hay Asahi. Anh quen nhóm Suga từ hồi cấp 3 do chung câu lạc bộ dù không cùng lớp. Sau này lên đại học không chung trường nữa vì người theo âm nhạc, người theo điện ảnh nhưng vẫn còn giữ liên lạc.

Nói là giữ liên lạc cho oai chứ thực ra chỉ là đôi khi rủ nhau đánh trận bóng chuyền cho khuây khỏa. Lên đại học ai cũng bận bịu với đam mê của mình nên không mấy khi nhắn tin nói chuyện phiếm nhưng quan hệ không vì vậy mà xa cách. Ví dụ đơn giản là Suga vẫn nhớ hẹn gặp ở quán ăn ưa thích của anh.

“Tớ đang làm một project kêu gọi từ thiện để giúp đỡ trẻ mồ côi. Việc quảng bá thì có poster và… một bài hát. Tớ sẽ đăng bài hát tớ sáng tác và hát cùng Oikawa lên các diễn đàn cùng trang nhạc tính phí. Lợi nhuận thu được đều đưa vào quỹ từ thiện hết. Ừm, nhưng dù sao chỉ có mỗi một bài hát thì độ phổ biến cũng không rộng lắm nên… tớ đang cân nhắc việc quay MV… Cậu có thể giúp không?...”

Bokuto chớp chớp mắt nhìn Suga, vỗ bàn cái rầm.

“Tuyệt vậy Suga! Phải đoạn nhạc cậu từng gửi tớ hồi trước không?”

Suga gật đầu. “Nó đó.”

“Vậy là cậu đã lên kế hoạch lâu vậy sao? Cũng mấy tháng rồi mà.” Bokuto nhướn mày. Mấy người lên kế hoạch trong thời gian dài đúng siêu thật. Anh chẳng bao giờ suy nghĩ cân nhắc lâu vậy, ý tưởng đến thì “triển” thôi.

“Ừ, đoạn nhạc đó tớ lấy cảm hứng từ mấy đứa trẻ tớ gặp khi đi làm tình nguyện. Mấy đứa kể rất nhiều, về những người đến nhận nuôi, những kí ức lần cuối gặp bố mẹ ruột, về cuộc sống của những bé được đón đi…” Suga nhớ lại những gương mặt trẻ thơ, không kìm nổi xót xa.

“Ồ…” Bokuto mường tượng khung cảnh Suga miêu tả, ỉu xìu.

“Nhưng không phải câu chuyện nào cũng có kết thúc buồn. Mấy đứa ở viện thương nhau, cũng không bị ngược đãi, được dạy học chương trình cơ bản nữa. Cơ sở vật chất hơi thiếu thốn nhưng có các tình nguyện viên giúp đỡ hết lòng. Nhiều người lớn lên đã có cuộc sống của riêng mình còn quay về giúp đỡ cô nhi viện ngày xưa. Bài hát của tớ cũng không chỉ nói về nỗi đau bị bỏ rơi mà còn muốn cổ vũ mọi người tìm cho mình một con đường tươi sáng hơn, đừng chìm vào bóng tối mãi. Ừm ý tưởng chủ đạo là như vậy, cậu thấy sao?”

Bokuto gật đầu. “Không tồi, những kịch bản có cái kết mở dẫn đến hạnh phúc là nhất.” Anh cười toe, “Tớ tham gia! Nhóm Konoha và tớ đang tính quay gì đó cho đề án tốt nghiệp, giờ thì một công đôi việc luôn! Mà tớ dùng ‘một công đôi việc’ đúng không?”

Suga phì cười. “Đúng rồi.”

“Vậy nhé, lát gửi tớ bài hát và những câu chuyện ở cô nhi viện mà cậu nhớ. Project hay thiệt đó Suga! Tớ đảm bảo sẽ quay một MV thật tuyệt vời, ai xem xong cũng muốn giúp đỡ mấy đứa nhỏ!”  
Bokuto nói một hồi rồi tiếp tục hì hục ăn. Suga nhìn anh, thở phào, tự hỏi bản thân vì sao phải lo lắng khi nhờ vả Bokuto chứ.

…

Hai tuần sau, Suga xách takoyaki đến phòng trọ của Bokuto. Chào đón anh là một Bokuto ủ rũ phờ phạc nhìn thấy thương.

“Sao thế này?”

Đặt takoyaki lên bàn, Suga ngồi xuống đối diện giường nơi Bokuto vừa thả người nằm bẹp xuống. Bokuto nghiêng mặt sang, lầm bầm.

“Không tìm được cậu ấy…”

“Hở?”

“Không tìm được ai phù hợp đóng MV…”

Suga hỏi lại. “Không tìm được ai phù hợp? Là không có ai hợp đóng chứ không phải là không ai nhận á?”

“Ừa! Tớ đi tìm một vòng khoa diễn xuất năm 4 rồi, không ai cho tớ cảm giác của nhân vật chính hết. Khí chất, ngoại hình, diễn xuất, được cái này thì mất cái kia. Tớ không cần trông đẹp mắt nhưng ít nhất cũng phải… hợp… mà tìm mãi chẳng có ai. Ai tớ tin tưởng vào khả năng thì không có cảm giác của nhân vật, ai có một chút chút khí chất thì diễn không ổn…” Bokuto lại úp mặt xuống gối, bắt đầu tạo ra đủ thứ âm thanh kì lạ.

Suga không hiểu. “Không phải chỉ cần diễn tốt là được rồi sao?”

Bokuto bật dậy. “Không! Diễn tốt rất quan trọng nhưng cái “cảm” của nhân vật càng quan trọng hơn! Aaa tớ không biết phải nói sao nữa nhưng tìm không thấy là tìm không thấy!”

Suga thở dài, đúng là không nên nói chuyện với Bokuto đang xuống tinh thần mà. Cảm xúc không ổn định mà cách diễn đạt cũng có vấn đề luôn. Chợt, có một ý tưởng xẹt qua.

“Này, hay cậu tìm thử ở khóa dưới xem? Cậu vừa nói cái “cảm” của nhân vật quan trọng hơn diễn xuất nên chọn người chưa qua huấn luyện bài bản nhiều cũng được đúng không?”

Bokuto ngẩng đầu lên. “Khóa dưới… sao tớ không nghĩ đến nhỉ!”

Suga cười. “Nghĩ đến rồi thì khi nào rảnh cậu đi tìm thử xem. Giờ tớ về đây, sắp đến ca làm thêm rồi.”

“Chào nhớ Suga!”

“Bái bai.”

…

Bokuto lang thang trong sân, lượn lờ từ khu này sang khu khác. Anh vừa đi vừa suy nghĩ về đề nghị của Suga. Đó đúng là một đề nghị không tồi dù tìm được người phù hợp cũng không dễ hơn bao nhiêu. Nói là diễn xuất không quan trọng bằng cái “cảm” của nhân vật nhưng MV đồng nghĩa với diễn không lời, hợp vai đến đâu mà biểu cảm cứng đơ thì Bokuto không chấp nhận nổi.

Vò đầu, Bokuto tiến vào khu vực yêu thích của mình. Khu này là thánh địa hẹn hò do được trường chăm chút kĩ lưỡng để sinh viên luyện quay phim ngắn. Lối đi lát đá, những bồn hoa nhỏ cùng bóng cây xanh rợp kết hợp hài hòa tới nỗi nhìn ngắm 4 năm rồi Bokuto vẫn chưa hết tán thưởng.

Tầm này sinh viên đi lại quanh trường không nhiều, càng giảm khả năng tìm được người phù hợp cho MV. Suy nghĩ của Bokuto bắt đầu chuyển sang ăn gì cho bữa tối thì chợt, anh nhìn thấy một người.

Suy nghĩ đầu tiên, đẹp. Một vẻ đẹp kì lạ chẳng cần đầu tóc thời thượng hay lớp trang điểm. Cậu sinh viên trong bộ đồng phục thẳng thớm đối lập với những lọn tóc quăn ngắn mất trật tự trên đầu, có một đôi mắt mang màu sắc của biển cả.

Nhưng cái khiến Bokuto chú ý, là cậu sinh viên chỉ ngồi đó, cuốn sách trong tay và đôi mắt đăm chiêu nhìn về nơi xa, cũng khiến anh vẽ ra được một câu chuyện. Một bầu không khí có chút cô đơn, có gì đó man mác buồn, khiến người xem không khỏi hoài niệm về quá khứ.

Bokuto đứng đó, ngơ ngẩn. Ánh mắt cậu sinh viên chợt lướt về phía anh. Như bị điện giật, Bokuto bước một mạch về phía cậu. Hít sâu, chưa kịp để người ta thắc mắc, Bokuto đã nói lớn.

“Cậu có muốn tham gia đóng phim của tôi không?”


	2. Chapter 2: Chấm?

“Hai người gặp nhau như thế đó hả?” Suga ngồi đối diện Bokuto và Akaashi, tay nâng ly cà phê, mặt không giấu nổi ngạc nhiên. 

Bokuto của hôm nay khác hẳn với Bokuto của hai hôm trước. Sáng nay Suga bị chuông điện thoại réo tỉnh, mắt nhắm mắt mở đồng ý hẹn gặp Bokuto cùng ‘họa sĩ’ ngay trong ngày để được quay về ôm chăn tiếp. Lúc tỉnh ngủ Suga chỉ có thể vừa khóc trong lòng vừa hộc tốc ra ga tàu để kịp giờ hẹn gặp. May mà Bokuto hẹn ở quán ăn không anh sẽ gục vì đói mất.

“Đúng rồi đó! Hầy, lúc vất vả tìm thì không thấy, ngay lúc tớ tính bỏ cuộc thì Akaashi xuất hiện luôn!”

Bokuto hất mặt cười tự hào. Cậu sinh viên hôm trước đang ngồi cạnh anh đọc kịch bản, không xen vào màn tường thuật lại lần đầu gặp nhau của anh cũng không phản ứng lại mấy cái huých nhẹ. Suga thoáng liếc nhìn cánh tay Bokuto trượt từ sau lưng ghế rồi vắt lên vai Akaashi, tự hỏi hai người đã thân tới mức đó chỉ sau một ngày sao.

Về chính sự, lần này Suga không thể nói gì khác ngoài khen ngợi Bokuto. Không thể tin được một người như thế này mà anh lại chưa từng nghe đến. Kể cả diễn xuất có tệ thì với khí chất và ngoại hình của cậu đáng ra ảnh phải tràn lan các diễn đàn chứ. Cô bé phục vụ khi nãy mải đỏ mặt suýt chút nữa làm đổ ly trà của Akaashi đó thôi.

“Ừm, Akaashi-kun nhỉ? Em đồng ý với đề nghị của Bokuto?” Suga nhìn Akaashi, thử bắt chuyện.

Em ngẩng lên khỏi xấp giấy, gật đầu. “Kịch bản hay hơn em nghĩ. Thời gian quay cũng không dài.”

“Ồ…” Suga do dự một hồi, quyết định hỏi. “Mà Akaashi này, em không học ở đây mấy năm qua đúng không?”

Akaashi nhướn mày. “Em mới hoàn thành chương trình trao đổi sinh viên từ Anh về. Sao anh biết ạ?”

“À…”

“Thật sao Akaashi!? Thảo nào anh không hề biết đến em trong mấy năm qua!” Bokuto bất ngờ chen ngang. 

Akaashi nghiêng đầu, nói. “Học cùng trường cũng chưa chắc chúng ta sẽ gặp nhau.” 

“Nhưng em khác!”

“Em không thấy có gì khác?”

Akaashi mặc kệ Bokuto ngồi bĩu môi, quay sang Suga. “Em có thể nghe trước bài hát của anh không?”

“À được chứ được chứ. Em cho anh mail được không? Tối nay anh sẽ gửi.”

Suga đưa Akaashi điện thoại của mình. Akaashi cầm lấy, nhập mail vào. Bokuto bị bơ liền ngồi ngắm nghía góc nghiêng của Akaashi, chợt nói.

“Em nhìn đẹp thật đấy.”

“Khục-”

Suga phải cố hết sức bình sinh mới ngăn mình không phun ngụm cà phê ra, trợn mắt nhìn Bokuto. Suga biết độ ‘văn hoa’ trong lời nói của Bokuto tỉ lệ nghịch với chất lượng kịch bản anh viết, nhưng vẫn không thể ngừng khâm phục bạn mình từ đáy lòng trước khả năng nói ra câu tán tỉnh dở tệ như vậy. Mà mặt còn y hệt như vừa nói ‘trời hôm nay thật đẹp’ chứ. Không ngạc nhiên khi mấy năm qua Bokuto đơn côi lẻ bóng, bất chấp ngoại hình và tài năng của anh.

Akaashi mặt không chút thay đổi nhập xong mail. Em trả lại điện thoại cho Suga, nhìn Bokuto.

“Cảm ơn anh.”

“Không cần cảm ơn, anh nói sự thật thôi mà.” Bokuto nhướn mày, vẫn chưa rời mắt khỏi mặt Akaashi.

Akaashi nhấp một ngụm trà, nghiêng đầu. “Em vẫn sẽ nói cảm ơn.”

Bokuto cười lớn, chuyển sang hỏi ý kiến của Akaashi về kịch bản. Akaashi bình tĩnh chỉ ra vài chỗ em thắc mắc, hoàn toàn không bận tâm về mấy lời kì cục của Bokuto.

Được rồi, giờ Sugawara còn khâm phục Akaashi hơn cả Bokuto nữa.

…

Chào tạm biệt Akaashi, Bokuto cùng Suga đi đến ga tàu điện ngầm. Suga do dự mãi, quyết định hỏi.

“Chấm Akaashi rồi?”

Bokuto cười. “Đương nhiên là chấm rồi. Tớ vốn còn phải cân nhắc diễn xuất khi chọn diễn viên, thấy em ấy rồi thì chẳng phải nghĩ ngợi gì nữa. Nếu em ấy diễn tệ thì tớ sẵn sàng dạy luôn!” Cau mày, “Hay là cậu tìm được người rồi nhưng chưa nói với tớ?”

Suga xua tay. “Không không, tớ có tìm được ai cũng không thể phù hợp bằng người cậu chọn được.” Nhưng anh không có hỏi về vụ hợp vai!

“Tớ nghĩ không có ai hợp hơn Akaashi đâu!”

Nhìn Bokuto đầy tự đắc khi nhắc đến Akaashi, Suga thở dài, quyết định không hỏi sâu hơn. Việc tình cảm của Bokuto cứ để Bokuto lo.

Dù sao thì, anh thấy có tiềm năng lắm.


	3. Chapter 3: Ra mắt

[Akaashi Akaashi]

[Sao vậy, Bokuto-san?]

[Chiều nay em rảnh ko 

Đi gặp nhóm bạn anh nhé 

Họ là đội ngũ quay MV đó]

[Em đi được. Gặp ở đâu vậy Bokuto-san?]

[3h ở quán Fukuroudani

Mà thôi em đứng ở cổng trường nhớ 

Để anh dẫn em đi!]

[Em nhớ rồi.]

Akaashi theo chân Bokuto vào quán cafe đã hẹn, lặng lẽ quan sát một lượt xung quanh. Quán không lớn lắm nhưng cảm giác rất thoáng mát với số lượng cây cảnh nhiều bất ngờ. Đặc biệt là, chủ đề trang trí chủ đạo của quán có vẻ là cú với tông trắng đen cùng vài vật dụng hình cú. Nhìn cây xương rồng nho nhỏ trong chiếc chậu hình cú xinh xắn, Akaashi đảm bảo sẽ còn quay lại đây dài dài.

Em còn đang ngắm nghía thì nghe thấy Bokuto bên cạnh gọi lớn.

“Hey hey hey! Tôi đưa Akaashi đến rồi này!”

Em nhìn sang, Bokuto đang vẫy tay với nhóm ba người ngồi ở một bàn lớn trong góc phòng, gần chiếc đồng hồ gỗ lớn chạm khắc mặt cú khá ấn tượng. Nhìn thái độ ‘quen rồi nên lơ đi cho khỏe’ của phục vụ và vài khách khác, Akaashi quyết định không nhắc anh nhỏ tiếng lại. Nhóm người thấy anh, người vẫy lại, người không phản ứng, người loay hoay dọn bàn. Tiến gần, nhìn mớ đồ uống, bánh ngọt, tài liệu, tranh ảnh bày kín bàn, Akaashi tự hỏi mấy anh đã ngồi bao lâu để tạo ra chiến trường này.

Một người có mái tóc đen xù với khóe môi như đang mỉm cười, nhìn dễ gần giống Suga, lên tiếng.

“Ây chào Akaashi-kun.”

Một người khác với mái tóc nâu màu latte mềm mượt, một chỏm tóc mái để dài rủ xuống ngay giữa trán nhướn mày. “Ô đẹp trai thật, chào Akaashi. Bokuto ông kiếm người ở đâu vậy?” Anh quay sang chọc khuỷu tay vào người trông vô cùng nghiêm túc bên cạnh. “Chào đi chứ Washio. Không phải lo sẽ dọa người ta. Kém mình có một tuổi chứ không phải trẻ con đâu.” 

Washio nhìn Akaashi, chào một tiếng. Nghe lời vừa nãy thì có vẻ anh không khó gần, chỉ trông khó gần thôi.

Akaashi chưa kịp nói gì thì Bokuto đã kéo em ngồi xuống, mặt đắc ý.

“Đúng không đúng không? Tôi bảo mà mấy ông gặp rồi là không quên nổi đâu. À Komi chưa đến sao Konoha?”

Konoha, người vừa chọt Washio, phẩy tay. “Ngủ quên rồi, vừa nhắn cho tôi xong, đang tới. Gọi gì đi rồi giới thiệu cái nhỉ.”

Bokuto à một cái rồi quay sang hỏi Akaashi uống gì. Akaashi trả lời anh xong, đang chuẩn bị giới thiệu bản thân thì lại bị anh ngắt lời.

“Một genmaicha với một soda như mọi khi nhớ Shirofuku!”

Phục vụ đang đứng dựa vào một bàn gần đó ừm hửm một tiếng rồi đi về quầy. Akaashi hướng lại về phía đối diện, hít sâu, thẳng lưng, nói.

“Em là Akaashi Keiji, năm ba khoa diễn xuất. Rất hân hạnh được làm việc với các anh.”

Đàn anh nhìn dễ gần phì cười.

“ Em không cần nghiêm túc vậy, có phải phỏng vấn xin việc đâu.”

Bokuto đưa tay vỗ vỗ lưng Akaashi, cười. 

“Cách nói chuyện của em ấy vậy thôi. Rồi giờ để anh giới thiệu mấy người này cho em nhớ. Từ trái qua là Sarukui, giám sát biên tập âm thanh và giám chế. Thường thì chỉ làm ở hậu kì thôi nhưng vì thiếu người nên nhiều khi nó sẽ giúp Komi tạo hiệu ứng âm thanh ở trường quay. Komi lát sẽ đến thì chịu trách nhiệm về đạo cụ, dựng cảnh, hiệu ứng. Đây là Washio, chịu trách nhiệm quay phim. Kĩ năng đỉnh lắm, top 5 khoa quay phim đấy. Còn Konoha là editor kiêm chỉ đạo nghệ thuật, hoàn thành phim dưới sự giám sát của anh.” Nhận được cái lườm cháy mặt. “Ngoài ra thì nó còn có thể thiết kế trang phục, hóa trang cho diễn viên, có viết được cả kịch bản và diễn xuất cũng biết một chút. Bọn anh thiếu gì nó lấp đó-”

“Khổ cái nó diễn thì tàm tạm còn kịch bản thì thường thường à.” Một giọng nói lạ vang lên bên cạnh. Akaashi ngẩng lên. Sinh viên có vóc dáng không cao lắm và mái tóc nâu đã đứng cạnh em từ bao giờ. Anh ngó ngó Akaashi, cười.

“Vậy đây là Akaashi-kun hả? Chào em.”

Akaashi hơi cúi đầu. “Chào anh ạ.”

“Komi ông nói lại coi!”

Konoha đập bút xuống bàn, trừng mắt. Có vẻ sau khi qua giây bất ngờ vì sự xuất hiện đột ngột của người vừa đến, anh mới phản ứng được lời cà khịa khi nãy. 

Komi cười hê hê ngồi xuống cạnh Konoha, bất chấp cái nhìn trừng trừng kia, đáp lại lời chào của những người khác. Anh gọi cafe với phục vụ vừa đem genmaicha cùng soda ra xong, quay sang Akaashi nói.

“Bokuto không biết có kể về anh chưa nên giới thiệu lại nhớ. Cứ gọi anh là Komi, quản lí đạo cụ và dựng cảnh.”

“Em tên Akaashi Keiji, năm 3 khoa diễn xuất. Rất vui được gặp anh.”

“Akaashi này,” Sarukui chống tay lên chân, hơi nheo mắt nhìn Akaashi. “em trông… lạ lắm. Em mới chuyển về trường mình đúng không.”

Akaashi nhướn mày, sao mọi người đều đoán được vậy nhỉ. “Gần như thế, em vừa hoàn thành chương trình trao đổi sinh viên 2 năm về.”

“Thảo nào.” Cả nhóm gật gật đầu. Akaashi không hiểu thái độ các anh là sao nhưng không hỏi thêm. Konoha ngả người vào ghế, chép miệng.

“Sinh viên trao đổi chứng tỏ diễn tốt rồi, Bokuto sao lại gặp trúng em được nhỉ.” 

“May mắn cũng là một loại tài năng.” Washio nãy giờ im lặng chợt lên tiếng.

Bokuto cười lớn. “Xui cả năm mà gặp được Akaashi cũng đáng!” 

Sarukui vươn người qua bàn vỗ vai Akaashi. “Làm quen với cách nói chuyện của Bokuto nhớ Akaashi. Nó hay nói linh tinh lắm, hi vọng em không phiền.”

Akaashi bình thản. “Em không thấy có vấn đề gì lớn.”

Bokuto chưa kịp phản đối Saru, nghe vậy khoác vai Akaashi, cười đắc ý. “Thấy chưa! Tôi không có phiền nhớ!”

Konoha nhăn mặt có vẻ định phản bác, chợt a một tiếng, nói. “Mà, ông kể lại vụ hai người gặp nhau coi. Ông làm gì mà Akaashi nhận diễn đấy? Quỳ xuống năn nỉ à?”

Bokuto đập bàn. “Tôi không có!” Anh khoa chân múa tay kể lại lần hai người gặp nhau. “...Thật lòng, lúc nhìn thấy em ấy tôi còn tưởng thiên thần nghe được tiếng lòng tôi mà biến thành họa sĩ đến gặp. Thực sự giống họa sĩ từng mi li mét! Không, đẹp hơn trăm lần!”

Akaashi vừa uống trà vừa nghe. Biểu cảm của các đàn anh khi nghe kể vặn vẹo đủ kiểu khiến em vừa khó hiểu vừa hơi buồn cười.

Konoha uống cạn ly sữa lắc, nhìn Bokuto rồi nhìn Akaashi. “Akaashi, em thực sự thấy bình thường với mấy lời Bokuto nói hả? Không chịu được thì cứ nói thật đi, anh bảo kê.”

Akaashi gật đầu. “Ngày đầu gặp nhau và hôm trước gặp một người bạn của Bokuto-san, anh ấy cũng giới thiệu em giống hôm nay.”

Thực lòng thì, được Bokuto Koutarou, nổi tiếng với khả năng biên kịch cùng đạo diễn xuất sắc, nói về mình như vậy, Akaashi rất vui.

Komi tặc lưỡi. “Hóa ra là nghe nhiều rồi à. Người trẻ tuổi giỏi thật.”

Sarukui lắc đầu, lấy giấy bút ra. “Thôi thôi, giới thiệu xong thì quay về chủ đề chính. Thời gian biểu của mọi người như nào để xếp lịch quay nào.” 

Cả nhóm thấy vậy không vui đùa nữa, mỗi người tự ghi thời gian biểu của mình, nghiêm túc sắp xếp lịch cho hợp lý. Chỉ bàn luận về lịch quay thôi mà không khí khác hẳn khi nãy. Akaashi cũng được chứng kiến năng lực giám chế của Sarukui khi tổng hợp một loạt sáu thời gian biểu khác nhau, kết hợp địa điểm, bối cảnh của kịch bản mà hoàn thành được lịch trình ngay trong buổi gặp mặt. 

Trước mắt Akaashi chưa thấy vấn đề gì trong việc giao tiếp với nhóm, đúng hơn là khá hợp cách nói chuyện và hiệu suất làm việc của mọi người. Những vấn đề xa hơn thì phải đợi khi chính thức làm việc cùng mới biết được.

Có chút mong đợi đến ngày khởi quay.


	4. Chapter 4: Lần đầu

Chiều thứ sáu, tiết học của Bokuto vừa kết thúc là anh liền xách balo chạy hộc tốc đến khu học của năm ba. Hôm nay là ngày khởi quay, trùng hợp anh và Akaashi đều có hai tiết buổi chiều nên Bokuto muốn đi đến nơi quay phim cùng em. 

Từ đằng xa, Bokuto đã có thể thấy Akaashi nổi bật giữa đám đông. Em đứng cạnh gốc cây, hơi cúi đầu xem điện thoại. Vài cô gái đứng đằng xa ngó ngó em, lặng lẽ rút điện thoại muốn chụp. Có thể đoán được tối nay trên diễn đàn nào đó sẽ sôi sục vì gương mặt mới xuất hiện đây.

Người bình thường thấy cảnh này, một là yên lặng đợi người ta chụp xong thì đi gọi Akaashi. Hai là khéo léo lại gần nói chuyện với em lâu một chút, ‘vô tình’ lọt vào ống kính, biết đâu nhờ vậy lại được chú ý. Ba là túm em đi luôn, hất bay vụ lên diễn đàn.

Nhưng đây là Bokuto.

Anh đứng từ xa vẫy vẫy Akaashi, gào lớn.

“Hey hey Akaashi! Em đang được chụp ảnh kìa! Tạo dáng đi chứ, dáng nào ngầu ngầu vào!”

Akaashi ngẩng lên khỏi điện thoại, nhìn Bokuto, rồi nhìn xung quanh. Mấy cô gái có ý định chụp ảnh giật thót mình, nhanh chóng xoay lưng rút lui. Dường như không thấy ai khả nghi, Akaashi lại dời ánh nhìn về phía Bokuto đang chạy lại gần.

“Chào anh, Bokuto-san.”

“Chào em! Thế mà người ta đã chụp xong rồi, em đã kịp tạo dáng đâu!” Bokuto cười chào Akaashi, rồi tiếc nuối bĩu môi.

Vẻ mặt Akaashi vẫn bình tĩnh như thường, chẳng có vẻ gì là đã nhận ra mình vừa bỏ lỡ một cơ hội luyện tập ngẫu hứng trước ống kính cả. “Em đâu có thấy ai chụp.”

“Anh thấy mà!” Bokuto không được tin tưởng, tủi thân.

“Có thể anh nhìn nhầm. Mà anh ở đây làm gì vậy?”

Bokuto quên phắt tổn thương, trả lời. “Anh muốn cùng em đến chỗ quay!”

Akaashi nhướn một bên mày. “Chỗ quay gần khu năm tư hơn năm ba mà? Anh vòng về đây làm gì?”

Bokuto cười toe, kéo tay Akaashi đi. “Đơn giản là anh muốn đi cùng em thôi. Đi nào đi nào, chắc cả nhóm vào vị trí hết rồi!”

Anh nghe thấy tiếng Akaashi phía sau, thật nhẹ. “Vâng, Bokuto-san.”

…

Hai người đến khu quay phim nơi lần đầu Bokuto gặp Akaashi, nhanh chóng nhìn thấy nhóm Konoha. Washio đã dựng giá quay và màn hình xong xuôi, đang kiểm tra máy quay. Komi tất bật chỉnh đi chỉnh lại từng xen-ti-mét vị trí giá vẽ, bảng màu, bút lông xếp đầy trên cỏ theo chỉ đạo của Konoha. Sarukui ngồi trước laptop, đang thử hiệu ứng âm thanh.

“Hey hey hey! Mấy ông xong xuôi hết chưa?” 

Mọi người nghe tiếng Bokuto, ngẩng đầu nhìn anh. Konoha nhăn mày. 

“Đạo diễn đáng ra phải đến sớm hơn chứ. Ông đi chọn góc máy với kiểm tra âm thanh bối cảnh đi. Akaashi lại đây thay đồ rồi trang điểm nào.”

Akaashi nhận chiếc áo phông trơn từ Konoha, đi vào WC gần đó thay trong khi Bokuto soát lại một lượt trường quay. Em thay xong, đeo tạp dề họa sĩ, ngồi xuống ghế để Konoha trang điểm. Konoha kẹp gọn mấy lọn tóc quăn mất trật tự của Akaashi, than thở.

“Không thể tin đến một chiếc áo phông trắng em cũng không có. Không phải phông trắng là thứ bắt buộc trong tủ đồ của người trẻ tuổi hả?” Anh nhanh chóng đánh kem nền và phấn phủ. Cầm kẻ mắt lên, Konoha ngó nghiêng mặt Akaashi, cảm thán.

“Chậc, nhìn gần càng đẹp trai hơn. Mở to mắt ra nào, không chớp mắt nhớ.” Anh cẩn thận vẽ từng chút một. “Em có bao giờ cảm thấy may mắn vì sinh ra với gương mặt này không?”

Akaashi nhìn lên cao để anh vẽ, bình thản. “Không ạ.”

Konoha cạn lời. “Thôi ít nhất không thiếu đánh bằng Bokuto, hoặc chưa đến lúc.” Anh nhanh chóng hoàn thành lớp trang điểm. Không mấy khó khăn vì mặt Akaashi không có khuyết điểm để che, chỉ cần thêm chút điểm nhấn và quầng thâm mắt là xong.

Konoha tháo kẹp tóc trên đầu Akaashi xuống, vò xù thêm mái tóc em. “Ổn rồi đấy.” Hít sâu, gào lên, “BOKUTO! Bên này xong rồi này!”

Bokuto ngẩng lên khỏi máy quay, giơ ngón cái. “Akaashi vào vị trí đi em! Chúng ta diễn thử cảnh đầu tiên lấy cảm giác nhớ!”

Akaashi ngồi xuống ghế đẩu đặt trước giá tranh, cầm bút lông và bảng vẽ lên. Em nhắm mắt, hít sâu. Mở mắt ra, gương mặt bình thản chợt vương nét buồn. 

Bokuto nhìn em, có chút ngơ ngẩn. Bình tĩnh lại, anh vỗ tay một cái . “Màn 1, cảnh 1, bắt đầu!”

Chỉ trong tích tắc, họa sĩ xuất hiện trước mắt Bokuto. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm giấy vẽ trước mặt, lại tựa như xuyên qua nó, nhìn về một khung cảnh của thật nhiều năm trước. Ánh mắt hướng xuống, bút lông chậm rãi nhúng xuống lớp màu trắng, quét thêm chút đen, trộn ra một màu xám nhờ nhờ trên bảng màu. 

Bokuto nín thở dõi theo từng cử động nhỏ của cậu. Họa sĩ ngẩng đầu, hơi nheo mắt, lông mi rợp bóng lên tròng mắt xanh sẫm. Hạ cằm, nhấc tay, bút lông quẹt lên giấy trắng một nét dài xám xịt. Cậu chớp mắt, môi hơi hé, buông ra một tiếng thở dài mỏng tang.

“...Cắt!”

Bokuto đứng bật dậy. “Hoàn hảo! Cảnh này không phải diễn thử nữa rồi, qua!”

Akaashi đặt bút lông cùng bảng màu xuống, vừa ngẩng lên đã bị Bokuto túm hai bên vai, xáp mặt lại gần. Gương mặt anh tràn đầy phấn khích, như một đứa trẻ trong đêm Giáng Sinh, đến giọng nói cũng trở nên gấp gáp.

“Làm thế nào? Làm thế nào mà em biến thành cậu ấy được vậy?”

Đối với một diễn viên, đây là lời khen tuyệt vời nhất.

Akaashi nhìn thẳng tròng mắt vàng lấp lánh ngạc nhiên và vui vẻ của anh, mỉm cười. “Cảm ơn anh.”


	5. Chapter 5: Bứt rứt

Akaashi diễn tốt hơn mong đợi rất nhiều, vô cùng nhiều, gần như không NG lần nào. Những cảnh quay của MV rất ngắn nên chỉ trong một chiều đã quay xong tất cả cảnh hoàng hôn trong kịch bản. Bokuto xem lại những đoạn đã quay, soi từ cảm xúc, nét mặt đến góc quay, ánh sáng, không có gì để phàn nàn cả.

Sarukui nhìn đồng hồ, gật gù. “Lần quay năng suất nhất từ trước đến giờ đấy.”

Komi vươn vai, đi gom đạo cụ. “Thế mà mới năm rưỡi, đi ăn gì không? Cuối tuần chẳng muốn ăn ở căng tin tí nào.”

“Đi đi đi!” Bokuto hào hứng, quay sang Akaashi. “Em đi không Akaashi? Để bọn anh dẫn em đến vài quán ngon ngon. Trong thời gian em đi nước ngoài có nhiều quán mới mở lắm.”

Akaashi cầm điện thoại, lắc đầu. “Em xin phép không đi được. Suga-san vừa hẹn em. Anh ấy muốn kể thêm vài câu chuyện và thông điệp anh ấy muốn truyền tải để giúp em nhập vai.”

Bokuto chớp chớp mắt, đổi ý định. “Anh đi nữa! Anh cũng muốn giúp em hiểu nhân vật!”

Akaashi nhìn nhóm Konoha rồi nhìn Bokuto, chưa kịp mở lời Konoha đã phẩy phẩy tay.

“Em không phiền thì dẫn nó đi đi. Bọn anh ăn cùng nó chai mặt rồi.”

Akaashi gật đầu. “Vậy để em nhắn Suga-san.”

Bokuto cứ thế vui vẻ dọn đồ rồi tung tăng cùng Akaashi đến quán thịt nướng Suga hẹn.

…

Vì hoàn thành tất cả các cảnh hoàng hôn trong cùng một ngày nên tiến độ quay được đẩy lên một chút. MV là những cảnh lồng ghép giữa những bức tranh với quá khứ của họa sĩ. Nhóm Bokuto nhanh chóng quay xong những cảnh tuổi thơ bị bỏ rơi bên đường, lớn dần trong cô nhi viện và cơ hội được nhận nuôi tuột khỏi bàn tay cậu.

Đam mê chụp ảnh và quay phim của Washio được thừa hưởng từ bố, và gia đình anh có một studio nhỏ rất hoan nghênh nhóm Bokuto đến quay phim ngắn. Sáng thứ bảy tới sẽ quay những khoảnh khắc đen tối nhất trong quá khứ của họa sĩ. Nỗ lực vượt lên khỏi số phận nhiều năm để rồi bị quật ngã; sự giằng xé giữa chấp nhận và đứng dậy, bắt đầu một khởi đầu mới. Mọi người đều khá mong đợi cảnh này vì đây là phần diễn khó nhất, cũng là cao trào của kịch bản.

Thế mà, việc quay MV hôm nay lại không diễn ra thuận lợi lắm. Không hiểu sao Bokuto cứ ngồi ỉu xìu đọc kịch bản rồi xem đi xem lại những đoạn đã quay từ hôm trước. Anh cũng không diễn đạt được muốn góc quay như thế nào, ánh sáng, khung cảnh ra sao. Cả buổi sáng mà không có chút tiến triển. Mọi người đều mang dáng vẻ ‘quen rồi’ mà ngồi ăn bánh uống nước nhìn Bokuto nhăn nhó.

Akaashi quan sát từng người một, không hiểu Bokuto đang xoắn xuýt gì cũng chẳng hiểu sao mọi người bình thản vậy. Đến cả Suga còn ngồi vui vẻ uống trà sữa, không chút bận lòng.

“Suga-san, Bokuto-san ổn chứ ạ? Mọi người…”

“À,” Suga phì cười trước sự ngập ngừng của Akaashi, “quên không nói cho em biết nhỉ. Có những ngày Bokuto sẽ như thế này. Không phải chuyện gì lớn đâu, cứ coi như là máy móc bảo trì đi.”

“Là sao ạ?” Akaashi cau mày.

Konoha gõ gõ tập thiết kế trang phục. “Nó sẽ chẳng làm được việc gì tử tế, cứ cuống cả lên. Cứ cái này hỏng nối tiếp cái kia rồi hậu quả là nó càng xuống tinh thần. Không giúp gì được đâu, cứ kệ cho trạng thái này trôi qua thôi.”

Komi vẫy vẫy. “Ngồi xuống ăn đi Akaashi, sớm thì chiều nay chúng ta quay được, muộn thì mai là ổn.”

Akaashi ngồi xuống. Mắt nhìn sang phía Bokuto không ngừng vò đầu bứt tai ở đằng xa, ngẫm nghĩ. Em quyết định cầm theo chiếc cupcake, đi về phía anh.

“Hầy, phí công thôi.” Sarukui nhìn Akaashi, lắc lắc đầu nhưng không ngăn em lại.

Đặt cupcake cạnh Bokuto đang úp mặt xuống bàn, Akaashi gõ gõ lên vai anh.

“Ăn chút đồ ngọt đi Bokuto-san.”

“Akaaaashiiiiiii!!!”

Bokuto xoay mặt sang, rên rỉ. Akaashi ngồi xuống. “Sao vậy, Bokuto-san?”

“Không có cái gì ra hồn cảaaa” Bokuto ôm mặt, ngửa ra sau, “Nhìn đâu cũng thấy không ổn hết!”

“Nhưng có gì hỏng đâu anh?”

Bokuto chỉ kịch bản, chỉ màn hình, rồi vung tay chỉ cả trường quay. “Hỏng, hỏng chứ! Cả sáng anh chẳng chọn được cảnh nào để quay! Nhìn góc nào cũng không phù hợp! Đặc biệt là!... Cảnh quay vào ban đêm nhưng bên ngoài đang là buổi sáng! Anh cứ muốn quay là lại thấy không ổn!” Nói xong, anh ngả người vào lưng ghế, tay vò đầu không ngừng.

Akaashi tròn mắt. Vậy rốt cuộc anh bứt rứt cả buổi sáng là vì… cảnh ban đêm nhưng quay vào ban ngày? Em ngạc nhiên tới nỗi không giữ nổi nét bình thản thường ngày. Quay sang nhìn nhóm ngồi chơi đằng xa, người thở dài ngao ngán trước lời Bokuto nói, người nhìn thấy biểu cảm của em thì ôm bụng cười.

Akaashi hít sâu, quay sang nhìn Bokuto. Dù lý do khiến anh rơi vào trạng thái không ổn chẳng bình thường chút nào, nhưng nhìn anh xoắn cả vào thế này, Akaashi không muốn để mặc.

Em hướng về phía Komi, gọi. “Komi-san, anh có thể giúp em tắt hết đèn và kéo rèm không ạ? Chỉ để một bóng nhỏ thôi.”

Komi không hiểu nhưng vẫn làm theo. Studio rất nhanh tối om, chỉ có một bóng tròn còn sáng trong góc phòng, có tiếng Komi vọng lại. “Được chưa?”

Akaashi vâng một tiếng, quay sang nhìn Bokuto trong ánh sáng lờ mờ.

“Anh xem, có chút cảm giác hơn không ạ?”

Bokuto ngó nghiêng, gật gật đầu. Akaashi tiện tay kéo một xấp giấy ra dù em đã nhớ như in lịch quay. “Theo như lịch trình thì hôm nay chúng ta quay màn 3. Màn này tập trung vào quãng thời gian khó khăn nhất của họa sĩ nên khung cảnh sẽ tối, ánh sáng chỉ tập trung vào họa sĩ thôi.” 

Bokuto nhìn chăm chăm Akaashi. Em hướng mắt về nhóm vừa ăn vừa hóng chuyện bên kia. “Ai có thể giúp em xé tranh ạ?” 

Konoha giơ tay. “Anh! Để anh đi trùm áo choàng.”

Akaashi gật đầu, quay sang Bokuto. “Tạo hình của em đã xong xuôi. Em đã thuộc kịch bản và hiểu được phải diễn như thế nào. Đạo cụ…” Sarukui giơ tập tranh Konoha đã vẽ sẵn lên, lắc lắc. “...sẵn sàng. Chúng ta quay thử nhé, rồi anh xem có gì không ổn thì từ từ chỉnh được không?”

Bokuto tròn mắt nhìn Akaashi, rồi nhìn mọi người sau khi nghe Akaashi nói đều hấp tấp vào vị trí, ngập ngừng.

“Vậy… quay thử một lần đi.”

…

Sau lần quay thử có sự gợi ý của Akaashi, Bokuto rất nhanh đã lấy lại phong độ. Dưới sự chỉ đạo của anh, phần quay của sáng hôm đó suôn sẻ hoàn thành đúng lịch. Konoha vừa tẩy trang cho Akaashi vừa nói.

“Sao em không kệ Bokuto cho khỏe, tốn công chiều theo nó làm chi. Bình thường nó đủ ồn rồi đôi khi cũng cần đổi gió chứ.”

“Em có làm gì nhiều đâu.” Ngưng một lát, em nói thêm. “Với cả em thích nhìn anh ấy ồn ào hơn là bứt rứt như hôm nay.”

Konoha nhìn khóe môi hơi cong của Akaashi, nghẹn lời. Sao có cảm giác không khác gì lúc nghe Bokuto gọi Akaashi là thiên thần thế này...


	6. Chapter 6: Giáng Sinh

Bình thường quay phim đều không quay theo trình tự của kịch bản. Nhưng MV này không đòi hỏi phải đi xa, hầu hết chỉ quay ở trường và ở studio nhà Washio nên Sarukui sắp lịch quay theo dòng thời gian trong kịch bản luôn. Cảnh cuối cùng quay hôm nay là cảnh bình minh cuối MV, mở ra một tương lai tràn ngập ánh sáng của họa sĩ.

Bút lông trong tay vẽ lên trang giấy một dải màu rực rỡ. Họa sĩ hài lòng nhấc bút, mái đầu nghiêng nghiêng ngắm nhìn thành quả của mình. Ánh bình minh nhuộm lên má cậu hây hây hồng. 

Chợt, một bàn tay đặt lên vai cậu. Họa sĩ thoáng giật mình. Cậu ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn rõ người vừa tới, khóe môi khẽ cong lên thành nụ cười. 

Bokuto ngây người nhìn ánh sáng lấp lóa nơi đáy mắt Akaashi, quên cả hô hấp.

Sarukui bên cạnh thấy hết kịch bản mà Bokuto vẫn chưa nói gì, đưa tay đập đập anh. Bokuto giật mình, lắp bắp hô lớn, suýt cắn phải lưỡi.

“C...cắt!”

“Làm tốt lắm mọi người!!”

“Húuuuu! Lại xong một tác phẩm nữa!”

Mọi người vui vẻ đập tay ăn mừng đóng máy. Chỉ riêng Bokuto đứng đó, yên lặng quan sát Akaashi thoát vai. Nét rạng rỡ trên gương mặt em chầm chậm biến mất, trở về bình thản thường ngày. Em cởi bỏ mũ nồi, chợt chạm mắt với Bokuto.

Mắt đối mắt, lâu thật lâu, hoặc chỉ vài giây, em nhẹ mỉm cười.

Bokuto chợt muốn chạy đến, ôm em vào lòng.

…

Đóng máy đương nhiên chưa phải kết thúc. Tiếp đó là chuỗi ngày cùng nhau edit của Konoha, Sarukui và Bokuto. Ghép, nối, hiệu ứng âm thanh, hiệu ứng hình ảnh,... Sau mấy tuần khổ sai, một chiều tháng Chín, rốt cuộc cả nhóm cũng được ngắm nhìn thành phẩm. Bokuto trịnh trọng đến tận nhà Suga cho anh xem chứ không gửi qua mail.

Suga xem xong, hiếm khi không bình luận được câu nào.

“Uầy Bokuto… Uầy… Đỉnh thiệt sự…”

Bokuto cười đắc ý. “Hay lắm đúng không? Akaashi diễn tốt cực kì!”

Suga gật gật đầu. “Tớ thực sự không nghĩ em ấy mới là sinh viên năm 3 đâu. Khả năng biểu lộ cảm xúc qua ánh mắt của em ấy tốt quá.” 

Bokuto hài lòng nghe Suga khen, ngã người lên giường. Suga nhìn anh lăn lộn, cảm thấy Bokuto trông vui hơn những lúc chính anh được khen nhiều. 

“À, cậu tính bao giờ phát hành vậy Suga? Tuần này? Tuần sau?”

Suga phì cười. “Không nhanh vậy. Chắc là tầm tháng Mười hai.” Anh gõ gõ ngón trỏ lên bàn. “Nhóm tớ còn nhiều việc phải làm lắm. Ngoài việc tuyên truyền thì phải lập tài khoản gây quỹ, giấy tờ, bàn bạc với cô nhi viện kĩ hơn… Đương nhiên cũng không lâu tới mức ba tháng. Nhưng Daichi nói tầm đó là Giáng Sinh, project sẽ dễ chạm được trái tim của nhiều người hơn.”

Bokuto gật gật đầu. “Tớ không rõ mấy vụ marketing lắm, nhưng chắc chắn project của cậu sẽ thành công thôi.” Anh híp mắt cười, lạc quan chẳng khác gì nụ cười những năm trung học.

Suga nhìn Bokuto, không nhịn được mà cười theo. “Cảm ơn cậu.”

Có bạn bè ủng hộ thật tuyệt.

…

Tháng Mười hai đến mang theo tuyết và gió lạnh. Cuộc sống sinh viên của khu năm ba trong mấy tháng qua không có gì mới lạ, trừ việc đàn anh nổi tiếng của năm tư luôn xuất hiện mỗi ngày bên cạnh cậu sinh viên trao đổi vừa quay lại trường. Hai người là một tổ hợp cực gây chú ý nhưng lại chẳng ý thức được điều đó, ngày ngày dính lấy nhau (hoặc là một người dính lấy, một người mặc kệ). Thành ra Akaashi, người đang được rất nhiều cô gái tò mò muốn làm quen, lại chẳng mấy khi có người hẹn gặp riêng. Tất cả là bởi Bokuto đã chiếm trọn phần lớn thời gian rảnh ở trường của em rồi.

Project cùng bài hát của Suga được phát hành, với một lượng ủng hộ không tệ từ fan của Oikawa. Nhờ lượng fan đó mà MV được chia sẻ khá nhiều trên diễn đàn, nhanh chóng nhận được sự chú ý. Đương nhiên phần MV đi quảng bá chỉ cắt đến một phút đầu, muốn xem hết sẽ phải trả phí và phần phí đó sẽ đưa vào quỹ từ thiện. Nhưng một phút đó là đủ để giọng hát mềm mại của Suga, diễn xuất cùng nét đẹp của Akaashi gây ấn tượng với người xem.

Diễn đàn ngày một sôi sục. Đặc biệt là sinh viên của hai Đại học Điện Ảnh và Học viện Âm nhạc, khi nhận ra sự góp mặt của những cái tên nổi tiếng của trường trong MV thì topic bàn luận về MV và những người góp sức ngày một tăng chóng mặt.

Đủ mọi ý kiến về cảnh quay, kịch bản, diễn viên được đăng lên. Thậm chí còn có một nhóm nhỏ fan Akaashi được lập ra bởi những cô gái tràn đầy mong đợi về con đường sự nghiệp sau này của em. Bokuto chẳng cần xuất hiện trực tiếp trong MV cũng vẫn được bàn tán nhiều chẳng kém cạnh. Không ít người tò mò đồ án tốt nghiệp của anh sẽ như thế nào, liệu đây có phải là thử nghiệm trước không.

Trên diễn đàn ồn ào là thế, hai nhân vật ở đầu sóng ngọn gió lại chẳng chút bận tâm. Bokuto vai kề vai Akaashi, dạo bước trên những con phố của Tokyo. Hai người hẹn gặp đi dạo, ăn uống, học tập nhiều tới mức Bokuto không hề cảm thấy mời Akaashi đi chơi dịp Giáng Sinh, chỉ anh và Akaashi, có gì lạ.

Tuyết nhẹ nhàng rơi. Akaashi giấu cằm trong chiếc khăn choàng, hơi thở mờ trắng cùng đầu mũi đo đỏ nhìn đáng yêu kì lạ. Bokuto nhìn em cả ngày cũng không chán. Akaashi chợt quay sang nhìn Bokuto, đầu khẽ nghiêng.

“Sao vậy, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto lắc đầu, bất chợt lại muốn ăn gì đó. Anh và Akaashi đang đi đến Tokyo Midtown. Thực lòng thì nhiều năm nay anh không đi dạo dịp Giáng Sinh. Tụ họp với nhóm bạn hầu hết là đi ăn uống rồi nghỉ ngơi, lên ý tưởng làm gì đó trong đợt nghỉ lễ. Ấn tượng của anh về Giáng Sinh chỉ dừng ở một dịp có siêu nhiều đồ ăn ngon khắp nơi, đã ngon còn được giảm giá. Nghĩ đến việc Akaashi lâu rồi mới đón Giáng Sinh ở Nhật Bản khiến anh đầy hứng khởi muốn dẫn Akaashi đi chơi. Còn việc chính anh cũng không biết nên đi đâu thì tạm không bàn tới, lên mạng tra chút là có mà. 

“Ăn takoyaki đi Akaashi.”

Akaashi nhìn anh, thở ra một làn khói mờ mờ.

“Chúng ta vừa ăn okonomiyaki nửa tiếng trước mà anh.”

Bokuto nhăn mũi. “Nhưng anh muốn ăn.”

Akaashi hướng mắt về sạp hàng takoyaki trước mặt, lại thở dài. Bokuto mới biết em một thời gian ngắn nhưng vẫn hiểu đây là tín hiệu đồng ý. Anh cười toe, kéo tay em tới trước sạp, vui vẻ nói với chủ sạp.

“Cho một hộp ạ!”

Mười phút sau, Bokuto hạnh phúc cầm hộp takoyaki nóng hổi trong tay. Akaashi ăn một miếng rồi lắc đầu khi anh đưa hộp tới. Hai người tiếp tục rảo bước trên con đường tuyết phủ. 

Ngang qua một cửa hàng bánh ngọt, Akaashi chợt dừng lại. Bokuto nhìn em đứng quan sát tiệm bánh hồi lâu mà không bước vào, hỏi.

“Em muốn ăn bánh sao Akaashi?”

Akaashi ừm một tiếng. Bokuto thấy em còn do dự, đưa tay đẩy em vào tiệm. 

“Muốn ăn thì mua thôi Akaashi! Không cần suy nghĩ nhiều vậy đâu.”

“Bokuto-san!”

Akaashi loạng choạng bước vào tiệm cùng Bokuto. Em nhìn anh, tựa như muốn nói gì đó xong lại thôi. Thay vào đó, em quay sang chủ tiệm mua bánh. Bokuto nhìn chiếc bánh red velvet đóng gói cẩn thận trong tay em, tò mò.

“Em không ăn luôn sao Akaashi? Em ăn xong rồi đi tiếp cũng được mà.”

Akaashi lắc đầu.

“Em chưa muốn ăn bây giờ.”

Bokuto ồ một tiếng, tiếp tục ăn takoyaki, vừa ăn vừa nói về đủ thứ trên trời dưới đất. Tiếng nói của anh hòa vào làn tuyết. Mấy câu chuyện tầm phào của anh dẫn bước hai người, chẳng mấy chốc đã cùng dòng người đến Midtown. 

Từ xa đã thấy một góc Tokyo được thắp sáng bởi hàng ngàn đốm xanh rực rỡ như đá sa-phia. Ánh sáng rọi lên những bông tuyết lất phất rơi khiến cả một vùng trời lấp lánh đủ sắc độ xanh. Bokuto tròn mắt ngắm nhìn. Anh không nghĩ khung cảnh nhân tạo lại có thể đẹp đến nhường này.

Ánh nhìn của anh chợt rơi lên Akaashi, ngơ ngẩn. 

Akaashi hơi ngước cằm nhìn trời. Ánh xanh viền lên thân ảnh khiến em như tỏa sáng. Mái tóc vương tuyết hơi ướt, mềm mại hơn thường ngày. Đôi mắt dường như xanh hơn, như thu lại cả khoảng trời lấp lánh bụi tiên. Ánh pha lê nhảy múa trong mắt em khiến Bokuto không rời mắt nổi. Akaashi đứng đó, hơi thở mờ mờ vương vấn quanh em, đẹp đến vô thực.

Akaashi chợt xoay qua, mắt đối mắt với Bokuto. Anh như bị hút vào đôi tròng mắt kia, không thốt nên lời.

Akaashi cúi đầu, mở hộp bánh trong tay. Bokuto yên lặng dõi theo từng cử động của em, mãi đến khi em giơ một chiếc thìa và bánh ra anh mới hoàn hồn.

Akaashi cụp mắt nhìn lớp kem trắng mịn điểm vụn bánh đỏ, nhẹ giọng.

“Thực ra, bánh này ngoại trừ ăn mừng Giáng sinh thì cũng có thể coi như là mừng sinh nhật em nữa.”

Bokuto tròn mắt, há hốc miệng.

“Hả?? Sinh nhật em hôm nay sao?”

Akaashi lắc đầu. “Không, sinh nhật em là ngày 5/12, đã qua hơn tuần rồi.”

Bokuto đi từ cú sốc này đến cú sốc khác. 

“Sao em không nói anh biết?!”

Akaashi nghiêng đầu, cau mày. “Vì em thấy nó không đáng để nhắc tới?” Bokuto vừa há miệng định phản đối thì Akaashi đã cắt lời. “Thiệt đó, Bokuto-san. Gia đình em không quan trọng sinh nhật đến thế nên từ nhỏ em đã không ăn mừng sinh nhật rồi. Hôm nay…” Em chợt ngập ngừng. “Cũng không hiểu sao... nhưng em bất chợt muốn ăn bánh sinh nhật cùng anh.” 

Akaashi kết thúc câu nói bằng một nụ cười. Bokuto nhận lấy chiếc thìa từ tay em, trong lồng ngực không biết là cảm giác gì. Quặn quặn, nghèn nghẹn, lại có gì đó như muốn nổ tung. 

Anh xúc lấy một miếng bánh, giơ ra trước môi Akaashi. Akaashi nhìn anh, rồi cụp mắt, há miệng ăn miếng bánh.

“Chúc mừng sinh nhật, Akaashi.” 

Bokuto cười, nụ cười mà trong mắt Akaashi còn rực rỡ hơn cả biển sao xung quanh.

“Năm sau lại cho anh đón sinh nhật cùng em nhé!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sợ OOC quá huhu


	7. Chapter 7: "Em mắng anh"

Kì nghỉ đông cứ chầm chậm trôi qua. Trên danh nghĩa là kì nghỉ nhưng Bokuto không rảnh rỗi chút nào. Anh bị cuốn vào vòng xoáy viết kịch bản mới, sửa kịch bản cũ, chọn tới lui kịch bản phù hợp để quay phim tốt nghiệp nhất. Chọn xong thì tới vòng xoáy tìm diễn viên, chọn địa điểm quay. Đủ việc phải làm nhưng mỗi ngày của Bokuto vẫn tràn đầy năng lượng. Anh không thể đợi được đến ngày ra trường, được khởi quay và nhìn thấy bộ phim đầu tay của mình trên màn hình.

Dù bận rộn nhưng Bokuto vẫn tận hưởng những phút giây đón năm mới. Đặc biệt, lễ chùa năm nay có cả Akaashi tham gia cùng anh và nhóm bạn. Rõ ràng vẫn là những việc diễn ra hàng năm nhưng Bokuto lại thấy hoàn toàn mới lạ. Chỉ cần nhìn thấy mái tóc xù xù của Akaashi trong dòng người đông đúc nối đuôi đi lễ cũng khiến bước chân của anh nhẹ hơn, tưởng như muốn bay lên.

Phim tốt nghiệp của Bokuto đồng thời cũng là đồ án tốt nghiệp của nhiều bạn bè hợp tác cùng anh. Vì vậy bất kể có kích động như thế nào, Bokuto vẫn luôn phải cẩn thận trong từng chi tiết. Vậy nên, ngoài vài lần hẹn ăn uống thì hầu hết anh họp nhóm cùng bạn bè đều là làm việc, bàn luận về đồ án. Akaashi - dù Bokuto rất muốn - không tham gia diễn xuất. Tuy nhiên em vẫn tham dự những buổi họp nhóm để đóng góp ý kiến. Ngoài việc quan điểm cùng ý tưởng của em có vai trò không nhỏ thì em cũng giúp đỡ về mặt tinh thần rất lớn. Không có em thì hẳn những buổi họp sẽ vất vả hơn nhiều lần bởi tâm trạng thất thường của Bokuto.

Kì nghỉ kết thúc cũng cùng lúc nhóm Bokuto khởi quay. Bokuto không bị ảnh hưởng bởi áp lực nhưng đủ loại việc cần làm đã chiếm hết thời gian xả hơi của anh. Xuân năm nay không vương lại trong anh làn gió nào, chỉ có hình bóng một người tách biệt mùa xuân này với bao năm trước đó.

Hoa anh đào trên cành không biết đã rơi hết từ bao giờ, Bokuto cầm hai tấm bằng tốt nghiệp đạo diễn cùng biên kịch xuất sắc trong tay, không hiểu sao có chút thẫn thờ.

Mục tiêu của anh vẫn ở đó không thay đổi, bạn bè cũng tiếp bước anh trên con đường sắp tới. Rõ ràng anh đã mong đợi ngày tốt nghiệp để bắt đầu sự nghiệp của riêng mình từ lâu.

Vậy mà ngày này đến, cảm xúc trong lòng lại không phải là vui vẻ.

Lặng lẽ rời khỏi hội trường nơi từng lưu lại bao lời chào mừng lẫn chia tay, Bokuto lang thang trên sân trường. Dọc đường gặp vô số người quen, có người bắt chuyện, có người dường như hiểu được gì đó, mỉm cười với anh rồi đi qua. Bokuto không nhớ đã tạm biệt bao nhiêu người, chợt, bước chân dừng lại ở nơi anh gặp Akaashi lần đầu tiên.

Khuôn viên vẫn đẹp như lần đầu tiên anh nhìn thấy. Nơi đây góp phần trong biết bao đoạn phim anh làm, biết bao ý tưởng đến với anh ở đây, biết bao tháng ngày đại học của anh lưu dấu trong ngọn cỏ nhành cây.

Bokuto ngồi lên băng ghế, ngửa đầu, nhắm mắt lại. Hít một hơi thật sâu, nhẹ nhàng thở ra, dường như vơi bớt phần nào cảm giác nặng nề trong lồng ngực.

Anh cứ ngồi vậy không biết bao lâu, chợt bên cạnh có tiếng động. Bokuto quay sang. Akaashi vừa ngồi xuống cạnh anh, trong tay là một bó hoa hướng dương rạng rỡ điểm xuyết những đốm xanh lơ nho nhỏ.

Em đưa anh bó hoa, nói.

“Chúc mừng tốt nghiệp, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto nhận lấy. “Cảm ơn em, Akaashi.” 

Anh cúi đầu nhìn kỹ bó hoa. Những đốm xanh lơ hóa ra là những bông hoa nhỏ được cánh hướng dương san sát đỡ lấy. Bokuto nhìn hoài, không rõ đây là hoa gì. Dường như đoán được anh đang nghĩ gì, Akaashi mở lời.

“Đó là hoa đậu biếc em trồng. Em nghĩ nó sẽ hợp với bó hoa.”

Bokuto cười. “Đẹp lắm Akaashi.”

Cuộc trò chuyện lại rơi vào im lặng, thế nhưng Bokuto không cảm thấy khó chịu. Thường ngày anh đúng là nói rất nhiều, nhưng ngoài những lúc anh bị vài chuyện làm phiền lòng ra (mà mấy chuyện đó hầu như đều được Akaashi xử lý), thì giữa anh và Akaashi vẫn có những khoảng yên lặng. Có thể là khi anh bận bịu với kịch bản hay đoạn phim nào đó, hoặc là khi Akaashi phải nghiên cứu vai diễn sắp tới, hoặc chỉ đơn giản là ngồi đọc sách ăn bánh cùng nhau. Bokuto tận hưởng những lúc yên lặng đó không kém những khi anh nói Akaashi nghe đủ thứ chuyện. 

Sự yên lặng bây giờ, không hiểu sao lại khang khác. 

Bokuto không miêu tả được cảm xúc trong anh hiện giờ là gì. Có gì đó từa tựa ngày tốt nghiệp bốn năm trước, lại có gì đó không giống. Anh vừa muốn nói gì đó, vừa không biết nói gì cả.

Akaashi không hỏi, nhưng Bokuto biết em hiểu.

Em không nói gì để giải tỏa tâm trạng rối bời của anh như thường ngày. Em chỉ ngồi cạnh anh, cùng anh quan sát khuôn viên được nhuộm vàng bởi nắng đầu hạ.

Qua hồi lâu, Akaashi đứng dậy, đưa tay về phía Bokuto.

“Đi ăn trưa thôi Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto nhìn em. Khóe môi thoáng cong cùng ánh mắt của em mềm mại lạ thường. Nắm lấy bàn tay em đưa, Bokuto được em kéo dậy.

“Anh muốn ăn thịt nướng.”

“Được thôi, Bokuto-san.”

…

Cảm xúc hậu tốt nghiệp dần vơi, Bokuto lại tiếp tục hào hứng với kế hoạch tương lai. Gọi là kế hoạch theo lời anh chứ thật ra chỉ đơn giản là anh chạy khắp nơi tìm nhà đầu tư cho phim của anh. Kịch bản đã có, đội ngũ quay phim cơ bản là nhóm Konoha. Kể cả nhà đầu tư không hài lòng với một đội ngũ mới ra trường, thì nhóm Konoha vẫn sẵn sàng làm các công việc hậu cần, được làm việc trong một đoàn làm phim chính thức đã là một cơ hội lớn rồi.

Akaashi và Bokuto đang ở trong phòng anh. Tần suất hai người gặp nhau sau khi Bokuto tốt nghiệp đã giảm nhiều nhưng Akaashi luôn tận dụng mọi ngày nghỉ để gặp anh. Hầu hết là em đến nhà anh để nếu ý tưởng mới về kịch bản bất chợt đến thì anh có thể sửa ngay lập tức.

Hôm nay Bokuto nổi hứng nhờ Akaashi nghe anh tập diễn thuyết trước các nhà đầu tư. Em yên lặng ngồi nghe, ghi nhớ lại những đoạn cần sửa để đến khi anh nói xong thì nhắc anh. Bokuto hùng hồn nói một hồi, chợt chốt lại bằng một câu Akaashi không ngờ tới.

“Còn nhân vật chính của bộ phim này sẽ là em đó, Akaashi!”

Akaashi giật mình, không thể tin vào lời em vừa nghe được, quên sạch mọi chi tiết đang thầm ghi chú.

“Sao cơ ạ?”

Bokuto lặp lại. “Anh nói em sẽ là nhân vật chính của bộ phim này. Bất ngờ không Akaashi?”

Akaashi không có tâm trạng thầm khen nụ cười rực rỡ của Bokuto trong lòng như thường ngày. Em vẫn còn trong trạng thái chết máy sau khi nghe lời tuyên bố của anh.

“Anh… nghiêm túc sao? Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto nhíu mày. 

“Anh nói thiệt mà Akaashi. Sao em nghi ngờ anh mãi vậy?”

Akaashi thấy anh không đùa, cũng cau mày theo.

“Vì em hoàn toàn không ngờ tới chuyện anh vừa nói. Anh không đùa còn là vấn đề lớn hơn, Bokuto-san. Anh không thể chọn em làm diễn viên chính được.”

Bokuto nghe em nói, vốn tưởng bất ngờ này sẽ làm em vui, phản ứng của em khiến tâm trạng hăng hái tuột dốc không phanh.

“Sao lại không thể chứ? Em không phải lo Akaashi, em hoàn toàn hợp với vai này mà!”

“Không phải vấn đề hợp vai hay không Bokuto-san. Anh đang đi thuyết phục các nhà đầu tư, làm sao anh có thể chọn ra vai chính ngay từ đầu được chứ!”

Bokuto tổn thương. “Anh là đạo diễn cơ mà? Đạo diễn có quyền chọn diễn viên chứ?”

Akaashi đưa tay day day trán. “Ý em không phải vậy, Bokuto-san. Chọn diễn viên phải qua những buổi casting, có mặt cả những nhà đầu tư nữa. Quay phim giờ không giống khi còn ở trong trường nữa rồi. Anh không thể tự quyết định diễn viên ngay từ đầu được, lại còn là diễn viên chính!”

Bokuto nghe âm lượng của em cứ tăng cao dần, tròn mắt. “Em… em mắng anh?!”

Akaashi thở dài. “Em không mắng anh. Em đang giải thích cho anh hiểu là yêu cầu của anh không thể thực hiện được.”

Bokuto bĩu môi. “Không gì là không thể thực hiện được, Akaashi. Anh đã chọn kịch bản vô cùng hợp với em. Em nhất định phải là diễn viên chính!”

Akaashi nhìn anh, Bokuto dù đang xuống tinh thần cũng có thể nhìn ra em giận rồi. Đây là lần đầu tiên anh thấy Akaashi tức giận ở ngoài phim trường. Anh không hiểu vì sao em lại giận. Không phải em nói em sẽ giúp đỡ anh những gì em có thể làm sao? Không phải em từng nói kịch bản này rất tốt sao? 

“Bokuto-san,” Em nhấn từng từ. “Ai trong giới cũng hiểu quy tắc tuyển chọn, anh muốn trở thành một đạo diễn lớn thì điều cơ bản này phải biết chứ!”

Bokuto càng nghe càng ấm ức, lên tiếng đáp trả nhưng vì cổ họng nghèn nghẹn mà vô thức lớn tiếng hơn ý định.

“Ừ đúng đấy, cái gì anh cũng không biết!! Anh chỉ muốn em làm diễn viên chính cũng không được sao!”

Akaashi nghe xong, mặt lạnh tanh. “Đây không phải lúc giận lẫy, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto im lặng, chợt bật thốt một câu. “Anh muốn em làm diễn viên chính cho phim đầu tay của anh khó lắm sao?”

Anh nói rồi quăng người úp mặt xuống gối, trùm chăn qua đầu. Càng nhìn nét mặt Akaashi ngực càng nhói, anh không muốn thấy em như vậy.

Hồi lâu không nghe thấy động tĩnh gì, Bokuto đang định hé chăn ra thì chợt nghe giọng Akaashi.

“Hôm nay em xin phép về sớm. Anh nghỉ ngơi đi, Bokuto-san.”

Sau đó là một loạt tiếng thu dọn đồ đạc rồi đến tiếng đóng cửa. Bokuto cảm nhận sự tĩnh lặng của căn phòng, úp mặt vào gối, lầm bầm.

“Chào em…”


End file.
